


32 Summaries

by Flashtress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends, Filming, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Martial Arts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining Roronoa Zoro, Politics, Prison, Relationship Issues, Sanji is a writer, Smoking, Suspense, Thriller, War, some sprinkle of romance there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashtress/pseuds/Flashtress
Summary: Exactly what it says.Feel free to use them as the basis for your story.If it could help anybody, that'd be good. Cause it's the main purpose (aside from me reading something to my taste hahahah).So here ya go!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	1. A man in a movie

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it's a list of ideas/prompts, mainly Zosan.  
> I've spent literally _years_ creating those. Here are some of the most decent and thought-out. Made in the form of summaries 'cause apparently I can write the beginning but I can't go beyond that xD
> 
> Dedicated to Sanji's birthday (a little bit late tho). For no particular reason. I just decided to finally do at least something, so I won't regret not doing shit.
> 
> If you'd like some concrit on your work, I'd gladly review it for you. Hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr -> [flashtress](https://flashtress.tumblr.com/)  
> Anyway, have fun living your life!

Zoro gets an interesting part in a movie. However, there's a tiny hitch - his character smokes and it's a must for the plot development and overall image. Zoro has always been a strong supporter of healthy lifestyles but he picks up a cigarette for the first time in his life for this role. After all, you gotta take an opportunity when it's coming your way, and Zoro is a man who'd rather take his chances than not. But as the shooting unfolds, he starts to smoke like a madman, non-stop. Nobody knows that actually _everything_ \- from the plot and his character's mannerisms to the cigarettes themselves - reminds him of his ex. Now, if only he could get rid of this new habit...

title kindly stolen from this song:  
[DAY6 - Man in a Movie](https://youtu.be/gL_KC_7GDNE)


	2. Self-defense

What if one night there was a tussle outside, and the next day you get charged with grievous bodily harm, the evidence presented being the footage of surveillance cameras which clearly shows you alone beating up a group of people? Try and prove it was just an act of self-defense and cameras didn't catch the very start of the tussle, which occurred merely hundred meters away from the place. Being a martial arts instructor doesn't help your case at all.

Notes:  
crime, political satire


	3. night mode; do not disturb

There's a well-known mode any smartphone has - choose a desirable time range, and notifications of someone calling you or sending a message will disturb you or your sleep no more. Cool, right? Who would have thought this harmless feature has another darker side?  
That night he missed an important call, the one someone's life depended on.

or  
When your friend in danger is calling while you sleep like a rock (not in a fun way).

Note:  
thriller, drama


	4. Mirrors

You absolutely cannot throw away mirrors in this country. There's a legend tied up to it that goes like this: "you will be cursed with bad luck until your last day, if you dare to get rid of a mirror held in your possession." Therefore, there's a strong belief in place that even kindergartners are aware of - once you've got a mirror in your house, it's gonna stay forever.

Note:  
fantasy AU, horror? 😂


	5. Birthmark

Some birthmarks (moles) disappear and new ones appear in other places on your body. That's how it's always been.  
Thanks to a treacherous birthmark they lost each other long ago. Is there any hope to find the one you've been looking for almost all your life when the features you remember are not there? Ask the fate.

or (if we go to the specifics)  
He remembers clearly this cute little mole on his right earlobe, no matter how many years have past since they last saw each other.

soulmates AU


	6. Soon-to-be

'Before I fall in love I'm preparing to leave her'  
_-Robbie Williams - Feel_

He's so closed-up to the real deep feelings that when a relationship's just budding, he's preparing himself to its impending and inevitable end and the acceptance of pain of a soon-to-be breakup.

Deep down he's aware that suffering and disappointment are inevitable aspects of relationships, especially if you're young or it's your first. There's no way you can fully expect they will last forever. So you should have fun and date people while you're still young. Well, Sanji is clearly not having fun in this never-ending cycle of doom though.

Note:  
songfic (sorta)


	7. reckless

Sanji is a writer who wishes to talk to a rapist who's now serving his time in prison, to get some materials for his new biography book or a more realistic suspenseful thriller / drama, depending on the story he'd manage to get from the prisoner.   
He's not suspecting, however, what truly might come out of such reckless endeavor.

Sanji is lucky enough to have this gloomy green-haired dude aka prison officer on his side, whose senses are unexpectedly as sharp as a detective's. Which leads him to think why he's being stuck in a place like this.   
A hunt for a gripping book plot now leaves him in an entirely different kind of wonder.

Note:  
Sanji wearing glasses (as a stereotypical writer i guess? lol)


	8. No meaning

Zoro and Sanji are at the opposing sides of a conflicting nation caught in a meaningless civil war. Each one is entirely sure their point of view on this war is reasonable. They accidentally meet each other in the forest on neutral territory beside the border between their respective encampments and unexpectedly for the both of them this encounter leads to some pondering. Why the society has been divided? Do they even need this war?

Note:  
politics, war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll continue some other time phew xD


End file.
